


Art for One Day It Just Clicks

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story One Day It Just Clicks written by jane_x80 for Day 14 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 14 is Hot Chocolate.





	Art for One Day It Just Clicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Day It Just Clicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980780) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Another collaboration between Jane and I, the first one we did for the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge. It’s the first artwork I created after a long break because of RL. I am glad to be back! :)
> 
> If you haven’t read Jane’s story for the Hot chocolate theme, please it’s time to do it! I read the draft and it’s entertaining and really awesome. :D 
> 
> Jane, as always my Bernie, ma chérie, thank you for your formidable collaboration and friendship. It has been a pleasure to collaborate with you for this story and artwork combo. Je te serre bien fort! <3
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Cover Art for the story One Day It Just Clicks written by jane_x80 for Day 14 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 14 is Hot Chocolate. 

Summary: 

Tony finds himself working late (again) on Christmas Eve, completing an unpleasant task, and he doubts his place at NCIS and on the MCRT, since he is being treated more and more disrespectfully by every member of his team, including Gibbs who is supposed to be the one who knows him. It's not a surprise. It's not as if he's been happy at the agency in a few years. Abby helps to put things in perspective. 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Day It Just Clicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980780) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
